


【水火水】萤火虫的夜

by Wings0504



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings0504/pseuds/Wings0504
Summary: 清水百合。照美冥和纲手的水火水无差。姐妹情大法好。四代水影时期，纲手游历各国到雾隐，反正ooc都是我的错，美好属于女孩子们。
Relationships: Terumi Mei/Tsunade
Kudos: 2





	【水火水】萤火虫的夜

照美冥二十几岁的年纪时，身边同期的姐妹大多数都和男人结婚，甚至生子，至少也恋爱了。有目共睹，照美冥长相出众，她几乎是雾隐村最美的女人之一，繁杂的任务和政事里照美冥穿梭自如，几近无人匹敌的地步，与她熟稔的同事每天都能看到她的背影和温柔的笑脸。她并非不在意细腻缠绵的爱情——她哪里有时间去考虑那些，何况她还很年轻。  
辅佐高层的工作在照美冥眼里信手拈来，就是也脱不开冗杂二字罢了。深夜独自在水影楼里整理文件时她只是无意间翻阅到木叶三忍的资料，三忍里唯一的女人……‘纲手姬’，很厉害不是吗，‘似乎战争结束后销声匿迹的女人，似乎是曾经赫赫有名的千手的后代’。柔和又鲜艳的淡金色头发，照美冥瞟过照片，是个漂亮又魅力的女人，仅此而已罢了。于是寒冷寂静的深夜里将来的水影失去了美容觉。她知道她天生美丽，她把它们看成资本，睫毛、手指、眼睛，照美冥散发着传统里女性的魅惑，她尽力保养天赐的一切，她二十多的年纪，她是又漂亮又自信的活着的千万女人之中的一个。书页哗啦哗啦的翻动声响里灰尘慢慢飘落下来，无意注意细微声响的照美冥抽离了思绪，她偶尔会思考将来，她希望浪漫又认真的和一个男人恋爱，结婚，她与那男人心不在焉又千丝万缕的联系着互相调情，回赠一个深吻，和周遭的人一样安定又幸福，是的，安定又幸福，她会拥有激烈爱着她的什么人。  
照美冥不怎么去赌场，她有自己的一套娱乐，总归不是在嘈杂的地界把钱流水似的撒出去。很少的时候她获得短短的自由，无非逛街或者采风什么的，短暂的休息时间里照美冥带长十郎出来逛街散心。水之国是被海洋包裹的国度，景色山峦众多的岛国与其他国家相比更加奇特，照美冥知道火之国是举世闻名的大国，不仅政治地位显而易见的举足轻重，亲眼见识过那国家广袤的草原和森林也一目了然其资源之丰富。几年前因政出访木叶村，当时在位火影为猿飞日斩，现在想来纲手师承三代火影又是千手柱间后裔，却离开故土游历忍界，实在是奇人。如待在木叶历练，或许也是下一代火影候选，只是不知她是什么样的人，有无实力继任，被称为“三忍”之一，想必战斗实力强劲。而现如今游历各国，身为忍战幸存英雄又是什么滋味？照美冥自觉想的过多，那些都不关她的事罢了，纲手是大国忍者，经历确实非凡，是美貌的女人，必定有许多追求者——思路到这照美冥联想到自己遥遥无期的恋爱，不提也罢！  
街头巷尾全是人，男人女人，老人孩子，长十郎兴奋的 左看右看，这条街上有许多新奇的店家，不乏风俗店与赌场，照美冥知道前者白天不过寥寥无几的男人进出，华灯初上才是其宾客盈门之时，而赌场无论白天黑夜都顾客盈门。  
“哦——！这不是！”赌场嘈杂起来，“‘传说中的肥羊’嘛！纲手大人！”  
“呵！今天！要让你们全都输得裤衩都不剩！”女人提高声音豪放的大喊出来。  
纲手大人？有意思极了，照美冥碰到了难得的好事，她瞥了一眼，夺目的浅金头发，年轻美貌的女人，必定是纲手，近距离看到纲手才能察觉到她的气质。“啊照美冥大人！”长十郎小声喊着，“您……”跟着进了赌场。  
纲手此时大喊着，手一挥示意下注，周遭围挤过来的人挤眉弄眼：“大！大！大！”偶遇纲手还能捞一笔是多么美的事！他们都知道这肥羊有多少油水。汗水撒在台面和骰子上，赌桌边唯一的女人几近要捏碎拳头，眼睛瞪得老大，她大吼：“小！小！”呼啦呼啦左右摇晃的赌注杯子震天响，山呼海啸的人声和其他声音，“开！开！开啊！”  
“吁——”人群哗啦啦又散开。  
“这次又不行！输了！”  
照美冥不是第一次见豪横又野蛮的漂亮女人，纲手是个美女，她笑了笑，确实是不同寻常的美女，和她一样的美女。  
眼光上挑时纲手注意到了围观之中的照美冥，气质嘛……说不好，总之不像经常来赌场的人。得多留心呢，纲手想。  
不知过去多少时辰，纲手赌地昏天黑地，旁边黑短发的 女人附耳上来，纲手皱了皱眉，“不玩了！”  
二人带着空空的钱袋跨出赌场。  
期间照美冥早已带着长十郎离开街道，她没悠闲到一整 天围观别人，木叶纲手来到水之国倒是没必要报告，但是总也要注意。纲手像木叶的阳光似的刺眼，这个女人将来一定会做出些什么惊天动地的事。  
十几日之间，纲手逐渐摸索水之国表层的情报，长年游历，获取情报的能力是重中之重且有增无减。那天和她打了个照面的女人叫照美冥，很有可能是下一任水影。‘不错嘛……’或许是偶然的巧合，也或许是早有风吹草动而派高层机关忍者监视她，纲手来水之国的消息对这个国家来说也并非好事一桩，木叶当然有可能对这个闭塞的国家派出间谍。不知道水之国是否清楚纲手早就出门游历多年，已经无心参战，若有下次，见到那个棕长头发的美女——不，或许该叫将来的水影大人——的机会，和她谈谈倒也无妨。  
只是将来的水影，倒是个长相魅惑的女人。  
果不其然，对纲手来说机会几乎是说来就来。照美冥总是十分显眼，她在水之国也一定很受欢迎，稳重又媚色，轻佻又威严，这是纲手听到村民的评价。水影楼附近的区域几乎是照美冥日常活动的全部，纲手猜了个大概，避开守卫观察许久纲手等到照美冥出来，她远远看到大名和照美冥的身影，当个政界忍者真是累阿！豪赌一场不比案牍劳心费神洒脱的多？  
纲手抿了抿嘴唇，跟踪可不是出于好玩的行动，只是谨 防自己某天被雾隐高层派人暗杀而大打出手，进而酿成木叶与雾隐争端矛盾的祸事，这都是必须的。  
行进在回家路上的照美冥早就注意到有人追踪，“出来。”她抬高音量说。  
“照美冥大人。”纲手跳出来。  
“纲手，不，纲手公主。幸会。”照美冥挑起嘴角，“纲手公主大驾光临，来雨之国想必也是因游历探访吧。”  
水之国果然也摸清了自己的事，纲手和善的看着对面的人，傍晚昏暗的光线里照美冥的神情被模糊了。  
“照美冥大人说的对，我纲手来雾隐只因自己的私事，”纲手眯了眯眼睛，“几日前赌场相见未曾认出，实在失敬——”  
“如果……”  
“如若有空……”  
同时开口本该让局面尴尬起来，照美冥和纲手却同时笑出来：“可赏光和我小游？”

“咱们可以不说官话吗？”“可以——别谈政事，纲手公主。”

天上有很多星星，纲手开口：“别叫我公主，”她歪了歪头笑笑，“实在是……”  
“木叶的纲手公主——那你可以改叫纲手王子，不开玩笑的，”照美冥回头看纲手的脸，美妙绝伦的一张脸，“你要是男人肯定有很多女人喜欢你。我也是。”  
“你说你也变成男人还是你当女人？”那很奇怪，对纲手来说，异国他乡她和一面之缘的人说这些话。  
“我要是变成男人第一个娶我自己。”  
“那你还真是希望结婚……”   
照美冥结束了这个话题：“为什么从木叶出来游历？你会当火影的。”  
火影，纲手的弟弟和断都说他们会当火影。  
“火影，没什么好的！出来主要是因为——木叶太无聊了！”纲手摇摇头。  
“……”照美冥不相信那一套。  
照美冥问：“你不结婚吗？”那是作为女孩子问另一个女孩子的话，她不知道怎么想起来的，毕竟表现出有结婚意愿的就她一个。  
“……不吧。有好多喜欢我的男人，女人也不是没有，但是我喜欢的男人死了。还有一个从小的同学，他挺厉害的，好像也特别喜欢我，但是我不会跟他结婚的。他太好色了！”  
“……纲手，你说这些好像小孩。”她不知道纲手游历的原因，于是笑了笑，“抱歉。”  
纲手应该被冒犯的，她却没有，面前的和她同是女人的照美冥不知道原委，也愿意听她说这些恋爱和结婚的事，她懵懂朦胧的想到“姐妹”这个词。  
“我要是结婚，我一定找一个好男人。当然他不能死……希望战争永远不要再有了。你如果回去一定会当火影。”  
“战争……永远不要再有了，”纲手抬头看夜空，周围有萤火虫，“你们国家好多虫。”  
“对，全是这种光虫。”  
“那叫萤火虫。”  
“是吗？我们都叫光虫。”  
“对啊，木叶都是这么叫的。”  
纲手和照美冥被萤火虫的光包围了，纲手有种突如其来的解放感。

第二天照美冥再去水影楼办公，纲手早不知踪影。  
可能离开水之国了也说不定。


End file.
